Of bad faith
by Anna Scathach
Summary: Even if I hadn't found your letters, I would have known. She's got another lover. GWLM oneshot.


_A/N: This is unusual. And swear it's totally Rowan Greenleaf's fault, with all her talking about a certain Slytherin Dad. So don't hate me, people, it's a one-time thing, inspired by a German folk-rock song, Das Duell (the Duel) by Schandmaul. It includes some of the lyrics directly woven into my own plot, they aren't mine, and yes, it may sound clumsy due to the translation. I might have to do it again someday in German, to do the awesome lyrics justice. Anyway, listen to the song, even if you don't speak German, just enjoy._

_Happy belated birthday, Rowan! Thanks for creating that forum, even if it moved and you're no longer responsible for it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter by JK Rowling, or the song Das Duell by Schandmaul. All I do own is the plot, and the song lyrics translation._

* * *

Of bad faith

I know it. I know something's wrong.

I know it from the way she looks so distant, staring out of the window into the snowy countryside. I know it from the way her eyes shine sometimes, and from the secret little smile in the corner of her mouth. I know it from the way she absentmindedly plays with her hair when she's sitting near the fireplace. I know it from the way she avoids my questions. I know it from the way she kisses me, somewhat distant, not as hungrily as she used to. I know it from the fire that burns in her eyes sometimes. A fire I know well, because it's a fire we used to share. Desire.

So even if I hadn't found your letters, I would have known. She's got another lover. When I picked up the sheets, neatly piled up in the back of her wardrobe, I first noticed your writing. It's so familiar. Whoever wrote those sweet words about love, those secret rendez-vous times, described by words full of lust, she's got your letters in her wardrobe. Does that mean she's cheating on me with a friend of mine? I found your letters, found your kiss on them. And I wonder. Does she kiss you the way she used to kiss me? Does she love you like she used to love me once?

I won't let her go. She's mine. I never want to miss her, she'll never be yours.

At night, when she tosses and turns in her sleep, I'm sitting awake. I also know it from the way she shies away from me at night. She used to crawl over, never getting enough of me. But apparently the days when my fiery red-headed lover wanted me, and only me, are over. I won't let her go nevertheless.

_

* * *

_

You'll have to fight for her. Choose a place, choose a time and the guards, as well. Don't run away if she means anything to you. This woman doesn't deserve to be one among many, for she's special. And she's mine. I won't come to pardon you, you must fight.

_Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

By dawn we meet, at the edge of one of my forests in a meadow covered in snow. I can't see your face, hidden under a black hood like mine. Yet you look strangely familiar. But I still don't know who you are. Who is my lady's lover?

A few spells go back and forth. There's no playing, for we both know this is serious. None of us acts rashly, but we both feel the tension. Then it's suddenly over. You're falling back, down into the snow. Your hood shifts a little with the wind, and I see a look of astonishment on your face. Didn't I tell you I was serious?

Then I see her, bending down to your dead body. She seems to shake with grief – and anger? She's coming towards me now, her burgundy red hair flying behind her like flames in the snow. Her beautiful eyes are full of pain.

At first, I can't seem to understand what she's saying. But finally, I look down on your face, peaceful, as you lie there on the ground in an eternal sleep, and I comprehend. Your pale face, some blood trickling down your chin, a strand of blonde hair draped over your forehead. It's been you. All this time it's been you.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Draco, forgive me.

"You killed your son. How blind can one be? Do you honestly believe to relieve your pain, you fool? I'm not yours because still I am free. You bring destruction for a small romance. Do you really think for such an outrage I'll be the price? You lost me. And you lost your son forever."

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please review!_

_Anna Scathach_


End file.
